


Alleyway Treat

by Coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gentle, Probably OOC but I just wanted some fluff, Safekeeping, Self-Indulgent, Soft Vore, Wholesome, homeless orphan, safe vore, short fluffy thing I wrote at 4 AM, surprise nom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young child is overwhelmed with the feeling of loneliness and sadness of being a street orphan in Los Angeles, but soon gets some help from a unlikely source in a very unlikely way.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Alleyway Treat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> I was bored and needed a minor change of pace from my current project, so I wrote this in like, one night and am super tired now lol. It was worth it though. Enjoy the fluff and sorry it's probably OOC and stuff. This was also inspired from a commission I got some time back WARNING vorish picture! https://sta.sh/0jkfvssz8bc

Deep in the city of Los Angeles, one wee little orphan huddled in a cold, dark alleyway, out of sight and out of mind of most people. She had a old pillow with the stuffing coming out of one side and a large cardboard box for shelter. A good rain would wash all that away, or at least make it so wet it was unusable and just her luck, it was said to rain tonight... She saw it on a TV in a store window. But there was nothing she could do about it, she couldn't find any better place to stay, she was all alone in this dark, massive world. 

She shivered as tears swelled up in her eyes, a soft sob escaping her lips, she just wanted to be warm and safe, was that so much to ask? She reached up to wipe at her eyes, before wrapping her arms around herself and shaking like a leaf. Her clothes were ragged and thin, not protecting her really at all from the winter chill in the air. Ohh what the child wouldn't give to just be somewhere secure and with a blanket, to not have to worry about being hurt by someone or freezing to death. It didn't take long before the wee girl started to cry more, softly sobbing into her hands. 

Little did she know, the sounds of her crying traveled further than it seemed it would and reached the ears of a stranger who happened to be passing by. He was out for a midnight stroll, about to light a cigarette when he heard her sobs from the alleyway. It was a tight entrance, but he slipped in and followed the sounds, deciding this was more important and interesting than a smoke. As he walked, he could feel a twinge in the pit of his belly, followed with a soft groan. Then he saw the young girl, huddled up and crying, all alone, the sight caused the man's belly to gurgle loudly then, telling him exactly what he needed to do. 

The young human didn't notice the man, even as he walked up behind her, she was too sad to pay much attention to her surroundings in fact, that was until she heard a strange growling sound... She frowned and lifted her head up, about to look behind her, but it was too late. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her and pick her up with ease, gently turning her around so she could face whoever found her. He was a tall man, dressed in a nice looking black suit with a royal purple undershirt. His skin was a lighter color, though his hair and eyes were dark, black even, at least in the night. During the day his eyes were probably just brown. He also had a pair of beautiful white wings on his back, making the little one wonder for a moment if he was an angel. He gave her a pleased looking smirk, followed with a lick of his lips, before his jaws spread open and he gently stuffed her head in. "Wai-hmph!" She tried to ask him to wait, but it was too late. 

This man didn't waste any time either as he took a heavy gulp, sucking her head and shoulders down his squishy gullet. She had to admit it was warm inside of him, but... he was eating her! She tried to thrash and squirm, but her frail, weak body was just too tired and all she managed to do was a few weak wiggles. Of course that just earned her a content murmur from her consumer, before he gulped again, pulling her chest into his throat. She had to admit he was being pretty gentle with her as his hands supported the rest of her that wasn't in him yet and even the gulps were gentle, soft muscle just kneading and rippling around her, softly squishing and pulling her deeper and deeper into the warmth and softness inside of his body. If she had to be eaten, this was probably the nicest way possible and she couldn't help but wonder in her childish mind as to why he was being so gentle. 

She tried to squirm again, but still managed just a faint wiggle, just before he swallowed again, now just her legs remained outside, ready to be slurped up. At this point she realized there was certainly no getting out, he had her and she was going into his belly, but... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it was so warm and soft inside, the flesh was almost snuggly. It chased the cold away that had chilled her to the bone, maybe he just wanted to help her, in a strange way. Goodness knows she needed help, so she wasn't about to turn away kindness and aid, even if that meant her slipping down inside of a warm, churning gut. Soon she even heard his heartbeat, it sounded as if it was right next to her ear for a bit. It was strong and steady, almost calm, which was a far cry from her rapidly beating, almost panicked heartbeat. Then again she supposed it made sense he was calm, he was just about to stuff himself with a nice filling meal. 

The man tipped his head back and took smaller, soft swallows, sending her down deeper and deeper with each gulp, just in time for her head to slip past a ring of muscle and into his belly. What she saw was a bit surprising, there was light in his tummy! It wasn't overly bright, dimmer than even a nightlight, but it was enough to show the pink fleshy walls ready to contain her. She had to admit it looked pretty cozy in there, with no signs of acid, or half digested food or anything, it was just a fleshy pink cave, ready to hold the little one safe and sound. And with each passing second, she was slipping deeper in as she felt his hand gently push against the bottom of her feet, stuffing the last of her into his mouth, before gulping one last time. 

Gravity and the slick flesh took over then, the young little orphan had no choice but to spill down into his cozy gut, stretching the walls and filling him up quite a bit. Once all of her was inside, the ring closed shut, sealing her up safely within. The man let out a content sigh afterwards, seeming to be quite pleased with his tasty orphan snack. The girl did have to wiggle around a bit to get upright, since she came in head first. It wasn't a easy task, for the walls were slippery and they kept wanting to close in and knead against her, almost cuddling her. But eventually after some soft, sluggish squirming around in her warm, plush confines, hearing the man murmur and hum in satisfaction as she did so, she was settled. Just then, her success was replied with a content, hearty burp from her devourer, followed with a soft rubbing motion from one of the walls. It didn't take her long to figure out he was rubbing his belly, obviously quite pleased with his midnight meal. 

Despite the fact she was eaten and obviously made quite a nice meal, she couldn't help but relax, sure she was a tiny bit nervous, but the more she saw and thought about it, the less she had to be nervous about. "Ahhh there we go, hmm you were delicious, small human~ Enjoy your stay. " She heard him say, taking note of his British accent and the playful, but not malicious tone he had. She found it odd how he called her a human, but then remembered he had those big wings... Maybe he wasn't an angel, but he certainly wasn't human either, nor did he mind tucking away little human children in his belly. She wanted to ask him if she'd be safe, but she was so tired, her heart finally calming down as she came to terms to the facts that she wasn't coming out anytime soon, but she was safe, so there wasn't really much reason to want to leave. 

The soft warmth, his steady heartbeat, the gentle belly rubs he was giving himself, and the ambient gurgles and churns of his tummy was all quite luring and relaxing, causing the wee girl to yawn and relax in the plush, pink flesh. As she slowly began to fall asleep, peaceful and happy to have gotten her wish, even if not in the way she expected, she heard him speak up again. "Rest well, child. " He said in a gentle tone, as if he was wanting to provide her one more bit of comfort before she went to sleep. The young girl couldn't help but imagine him rubbing a cute bulge in his purple shirt, a bulge that was her, safely tucked away, warm and snug in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it mostly from her POV but generally the idea was Luci got a bit overwhelmed with the urge to protect, blame his wings, or his dad (or maybe he just has a softer heart than he wants to admit) who knows lol.


End file.
